


I Have Always Loved You

by MistressMind



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death-T, Drabble, F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMind/pseuds/MistressMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always knew he would throw his life away to protect hers, and he wouldn't regret a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Always Loved You

**Author's Note:**

> Needed to write something to get me back in the mood. What better way than with angst?  
> Kinda wanted to write more, but I was happy with how this drabble came out. I'll probably revisit this theme again  
> Comments and kudos always appreciated.

It was her face that he noticed first. Those beautiful blue eyes should never look so horrified. He opened his mouth, to try and comfort her, but nothing came out. All the air in his throat was stuck, caught on something that wouldn’t allow him to breathe. Now everything was moving in slow motion. Ladybug was running frantically to him, tears spilling out of her wild eyes. As she ran towards him, he began to fall face forward. He blacked out.

“Chat! Chat-Oh god no. Please wake up!”

Who was he to deny his Lady?

It took all his concentration, but he accomplished her wish. Chat Noir’s green eyes opened to see her leaning over him. He had never seen his Lady cry before. There had to be something he could do to cheer her up. Gravity refused to relinquish its hold on his arm, but he had to touch her. Tell her it was alright.

“M-my Lady…don’t cry…” The tips of his fingers ghosted over her chin till he shakily cupped her cheek. Her hands found its way to his and she was screaming something. But her voice was so far away.

_I can fix this._

_Don’t close your eyes._

_Chat Noir you can’t leave me!_

Chat didn’t feel any pain though. Maybe that meant he was really dying. But if he didn’t jump in front of that akuma attack, it would’ve been him crying over her body. This is how it was supposed to be. Adrien could feel his Miraculous disappearing. In his mind he heard Plagg’s voice,

“I’m sorry this was how it ended Adrien…” Somehow a smile comes to his face. He didn’t regret his choice, only the fact that he couldn’t continue protecting her.

Her tears were flowing freely and her voice was hoarse from how loud she screamed. His eyes were closing, and there was blood everywhere.

“Ladybug…I have always…loved…you…” His hand fell. His body became limp in her arms. Everything stopped around them, and all Marinette could think was that she died as well. Tikki was trying to tell her to fight the Akuma. That Chat died to protect her, and she couldn’t let his sacrifice go to waste. But how could she move? Leave him here alone?

Then the last of his Miraculous disappeared, showing the identity of her beloved partner.

The last of her sanity disappeared. She screamed. Wailed. Cursed whatever being thought she was right for this job.

Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir.

Both of the people she loved most in this world were gone.

Amidst a sea of flames, an akuma ran rampant throughout Paris. But Ladybug and Chat Noir were nowhere to be found.

 


End file.
